


It's a Not So Terrible Birthday

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Dean's Birthday Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Birthday Sex, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Food Kink, M/M, Musician Castiel, Panty Kink, Punk Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Tattooed Castiel, Top Cas, Vibrators, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith doesn't see why everyone is drooling over the guy that his sister dragged him to see perform on his birthday.  That is until he ends up taking Castiel home and seeing exactly how talented the singer's mouth really is among other things.</p>
<p>Chapter 2- Valentine's Day: Dean and Cas have been dating for three weeks.  Cas has some fun planned for their first holiday together.  Chocolate sauce anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late with this, I know. Enjoy the birthday smut anyway.

Dean Smith has a birthday tradition. Well, his sister Jo has a tradition which she forced on him. Every year they meet at a bar to celebrate his birthday with the goal of getting him laid, but it usually just turns out that Jo gets laid, and he lives vicariously through her. It's not that Dean has trouble finding hook ups. It's just difficult on his birthday. He often has work the next morning, so it would be highly impractical and irresponsible to stay out all night with the soul purpose of debauchery. However, this year his birthday is on a Friday, and Jo says that he has no excuse not to go home with someone when they speak on the phone that afternoon.

Dean's not as sure about this as Jo. He just ended a long term relationship not two months ago, and Dean is still feeling a bit down about the whole affair. However, Jo is determined, and Dean will have to at least speak to a few women. Maybe Jo will bring someone with her that she has in mind for him. She's always telling him about how he should meet this girl from her job or that girl from college. With that in mind, he wears a crisp white button up and a pair of navy slacks. He leaves the top button of his shirt undone, and he gels his hair into submission. He thinks he looks pretty sharp as he fastens his thin navy suspenders and slips into his wool coat.

Dean walks into the bar at 7:45. He likes to start early, because this way he can get to sleep a little past midnight and still get the ideal nine hours of sleep that experts suggest. Jo is already sitting at the bar talking to a couple people while the evening's band sets up on the stage. Dean adjusts his collar as he maneuvers through the room to get to her. He scans the bar she's chosen this year. It's a bit of a dive with a rustic interior. The tables and chairs are made of scarred wood, and the first dark red booth he passes has a large tear in the cushion. This is definitely not the sort of place Dean would have chosen. He wishes he hadn't left his hand sanitizer in the car, but he takes another steadying breath and steps behind his sister with a practiced smile.

Jo turns to him and jumps up to hug him excitedly. “I'm so glad you didn't chicken out! You're going to love the band, and I brought some friends to meet you,” Jo said excitedly as she pulls him into the circle of people. “This is Anna. She went to college with me. She's a teacher now,” she introduces a petite redhead who smiles at him wanly. “This is Rachel. We work together. She's into 'the Cleanse' too,” Jo said with an encouraging smile, though the condescending way she uses air quotes around “the Cleanse” makes Dean roll his eyes.

“Nice to meet you both,” Dean says as he takes each of their hands in a soft shake. He turns back to Jo and asks, “What made you choose this place?”

“Anna's brother is in the band,” Jo says with a wide smile. “He'll probably stop by before they go on, but like I was saying, Rachel is really into healthy living,” Jo prompts then turns to her friend. “Dean got into it a couple years ago, and he hasn't stopped talking about proper nutrition and sleep since,” Jo says with a laugh.

“It gives me such a boost, and the cleanse shakes are just so delicious,” Rachel says, and Dean nods with only a slight cringe. If he didn't have to drink another one of those moss colored, chalky shakes ever again, he would be a happy man, but the diet was the only thing keeping the weight in his tummy at bay. Rachel talks and talks about the different diets that she has tried over the years, and some of it would be very interesting if tonight wasn't the night he was supposed to get away from all of that.

At 8:30, he's sipping at his vodka-tonic slowly as Anna tells them all about some new teaching method she's trying on her fourth graders. Dean finds it hard to believe that these are the people that spunky, colorful Jo surrounds herself with. They're both very nice, but they just don't seem like they are Jo's speed. That's when Anna's brother comes up to them. Dean sees Jo and Rachel's hooded expressions before he sees the guy, but from their reactions, this guy must be the real attraction for the evening.

Dean's a little insulted when he takes a good look at the guy. He's got dark brown hair that stands up in untamed spikes all over his head. He has two piercings in his right eyebrow, a ring under his nose that makes him look like a bull in Dean's opinion, and two piercings beneath his chapped lips—Dean thinks he heard them referred to as snake bites back when he was in college. The guy is wearing a Ramones t-shirt with the sleeves torn off to reveal heavily tattooed arms. Tattoos also creep up his neck. Dean doesn't really see what the big attraction is, but then he's never understood his sister's taste in men.

“Castiel,” the guy says in a voice that sounds like tires on gravel. Dean wonders if the man has bronchitis as he takes the offered hand.

“Dean. A pleasure to meet you,” Dean responds as Castiel shakes his hand with almost painful strength.

“Jo said it's your birthday,” Castiel comments with a subdued smile, and Dean can't help but think the man is perpetually smirking at him, as though he knows something Dean doesn't.

“He's thirty-five, but he gets self-conscious about being middle aged when you point it out,” Jo adds unhelpfully after taking a shot of tequila with the girls.

“That so? Well, I'm 37 as of a couple months ago, so we can enjoy our midlife crisis together,” Castiel retorts with a penetrating look right at Dean. If Dean didn't know any better, he would say the man is trying to flirt with him, but that isn't possible.

“Thirty-five isn't middle aged,” Dean says, rolling his eyes.

Jo tries to draw Castiel into conversation, and Rachel insists on buying him a shot, but every chance he gets he asks Dean little questions, like what he usually does on Friday nights or if he's ever been to the club a couple blocks over. It's nothing much, but it's the most interested anyone's been in Dean's life since Lisa left. Cas eventually takes the stage, but before he goes, he winks at Dean like they share some sort of secret.

The first number is loud and fast, and Castiel whips around the stage with energy Dean hasn't had since he was 25. The entire crowd is mesmerized as he finally takes the mic, and his deep voice comes through the speakers. Dean's impressed to say the least. Castiel has both the charisma to command a room and the talent to deserve the attention.

The girls coo about how great he is, while Anna tries to talk over the music to Dean. She doesn't seem all that interested in the band or their music. However, Dean can't take his eyes off of Cas, and he's probably rude for not really paying Anna any attention. For music Dean isn't really into, he really enjoys the hard rhythm and angry vocals. Castiel ends the first set with a slow, moody song that really seeps into Dean's bones. He's a bit shaken when the song fades out, and he turns back to his half finished drink to have a moment to himself.

“So you come out here with Jo, have a—” Cas pauses right over Dean's shoulder waiting for Dean to tell him what he's drinking. His breath comes in hot puffs against Dean's neck, and Dean can feel the heat coming off of him in waves. It sends an involuntary shiver down Dean's spine. Cas smells like sweat and cigarettes, but it isn't as vile as Dean thinks it should be.

“Vodka-tonic,” he replies tiredly as he turns to face the other man who is standing far too close to be socially acceptable.

“A vodka-tonic, not even a gin and tonic. Then you go home and—” Cas waits again with a goofy smile.

“Cleanse,” Dean finishes for him with a sigh. He knows he's being made fun of, and it's bad enough that his sister brought him out on his birthday, so she and her friends could fawn over some rockstar wannabe, but to be made fun of by that very guy is grating if a little exhilarating.

“How do you find the will to get up in the morning when all you've got is some green juice to keep you going?” Cas asks with a mystified expression. Dean rolls his eyes and bites back the very cutting remark he has about Castiel's lifestyle.

“I wouldn't expect you to understand,” he says instead. Cas looks a little hurt by the obvious dismissal, but he replies anyway.

“I'm just trying to get to know you. Jo always talks about how wonderful you are. Just wanted to understand the Great Dean Smith.”

Now Dean feels bad, so he motions for Cas to take the stool next to him, and they talk about their lives until Cas has to go back on stage again. Dean comes to the conclusion that Cas is definitely flirting with him when he makes some asinine comments a little too softly just to have a reason to lean into Dean's space—a move Dean had perfected by the time he could legally pick women up in bars. Dean is surprised to find that he doesn't mind at all. Cas turns out to be a very fascinating guy with a wicked wit about him.

“Don't go anywhere,” Cas whispers in his ear when he has to take the stage again. Dean can't stop the shiver that runs down his spine at those words. So, he ignores the fact that it's well past 11PM, and he sits and watches another mesmerizing performance from Cas' band. Dean's tired as the set winds down, and he's thinking about slipping out after the next song, when Cas announces that it's dedicated to the birthday boy. Dean sits again as a another, almost bluesy, song starts. Cas' voice is wrecked from two long sets, but it's exactly what the song needs, and Dean can't look away. He's in a daze when Cas jumps off the stage while the guitarist takes a solo, and he walks right up to Dean and plants a sloppy kiss right on his slack mouth. “I hope you accept sex as a present, because I seem to have forgotten to bring you another,” Cas says with a seductive smile, but his eyes are so intent that Dean can't think straight.

Several people make catcalls behind them, and Dean thinks he hears Jo groan, but he can't take his eyes off Cas. He didn't realize his eyes were so blue when he first saw the man, and he definitely didn't realize he had a tongue piercing. A shiver quakes Dean's whole body, and Cas smirks. “I'll take that as a yes,” he says with a wink.

***

Dean drives them back to his place after Cas helps clean up the stage. Dean isn't really sure what he's doing, and he voices that as they step into his tidy apartment.

“You've never been with a man before? I just find that hard to believe,” Cas says as he pushes Dean back against the apartment door and assaults his mouth with wet kisses then trails his tongue over Dean's cleanly shaven jaw and up to his ear.

“Why's that?” Dean asks, but it's cut off by a whimper when Cas takes his earlobe between his teeth.

“Because you were undressing me with your eyes the entire time I was on stage.”

Dean scoffs. “I didn't need to undress you; you were practically naked. I was just trying to figure out why a man of 37 years feels the need to run around shirtless on stage,” he fires back, embarrassed that he was definitely undressing Cas with his eyes by the end.

“I don't just go naked there, and don't worry, I was undressing you too,” Cas responds with a seductive grin.

“You are immature.”

“I'm not immature. I'm enjoying life!”

“Is there a difference?” Dean asks, and Cas nearly cries when he realizes that Dean is being serious.

“Dean Smith, you need to be saved from your own closed mind, and I'm the one that's going to do it. I'm going to grip you tight and raise you from this boring, mediocre life and show you that there is more here than diets and 401Ks,” Cas says loudly as he gestures to the almost sterile looking apartment.

“And how are you going to do that?” Dean swallows the lump forming in his throat, because Cas is grinding his hip into Dean's budding erection.

“I'm going to _fuck_ you until you beg me to let you come. Then when you're all sated and loose, I'm going to get you off again and again until you stop thinking about sex as an appointment to fill your empty 9 o'clock,” Cas absolutely purrs into Dean's ear, punctuating it with hard rolls of his hips that leave Dean gasping for air.

Dean can't help the blush that rises to his face, because that sounds uncomfortably close to every fantasy he's had since Lisa left him. Cas can't possibly know that, but he squirms anyway, and Cas chuckles. “You look good when you blush. Brings out those freckles,” he says before dipping his head to nip at Dean's neck. Dean nearly melts into the door, but then Cas is pulling him further into the apartment. He throws Dean down onto the couch and sits in his lap. He immediately grinds down on Dean's clothed cock, and Dean cries out from the sudden jolt of pleasure. “You got lube?” Cas asks as he continues to ride Dean with bruising force.

Dean blushes again as he nods between whimpers. Cas smiles down at him and then tears his shirt open, sending buttons flying in all directions. “That's what I like to hear. Where is it?” Cas asks. He wastes no time in teasing Dean's nipple with the metal of his tongue piercing, and Dean bites back the shout it rips out of him. “What was that?” he asks as he looks up into Dean's hooded eyes innocently.

“Top drawer, bedside table,” Dean pants out. He would offer to get it himself, but he's already too turned on to be of much use. Cas smiles and pats his cheek fondly before walking away in the direction of the bedrooms. Dean has his shirt off and slacks unzipped by the time Cas comes strolling back. He's holding the lube and a sleeve of condoms in his one hand, but his other hand is behind his back, and he has a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I thought you were all vanilla, but then I find all sorts of goodies in your drawer,” Cas says with a wolfish grin as he reveals his other hand. Dean's face goes crimson when he sees that Cas is holding a small vibrating plug Dean forgot he left in there. He's mortified, but Cas doesn't stop smiling as he straddles Dean's lap again. “We'll save that for later,” he says as he places in on the coffee table before he begins to shower Dean in kisses again.

Dean's not sure how he loses the rest of his clothes, but soon enough he finds himself face down in the couch cushions with his knees spread on the soft carpet. He whimpers as Cas runs his fingers down his spine. Cas still wears his t-shirt and torn jeans, and Dean feels horribly exposed while Cas toys with him.

Dean nearly shoots up onto the couch entirely when Cas brushes his tongue along the cleft of Dean's ass. Dean doesn't know whether to bat Cas away and tell him to leave or to back up and beg for more. Cas makes the decision for him when he circles the tip of his tongue around Dean's hole. Then once it's good and wet he repeats the action with the metal ball of his tongue piercing. Dean can't hold back the needy shout this time, and Cas purrs at the sound of it.

“No one's ever done this for you before, Dean?” he asks before dipping his tongue in again, this time he applies just a little bit of pressure, and Dean whimpers. Dean stutters a negative as Cas eats him out with mounting enthusiasm. He adds a lubricated finger to the assault once he's gotten Dean to relax enough. Dean buries his face in the cushions when he feels the finger slowly slide into him.

“Cas,” he pants as he feels Cas' finger gently probe before retreating again.

“You okay?” Cas asks with genuine concern as Dean keeps his face buried. Dean's reply is muffled, and Cas removes his finger and tongue and leans over Dean. He runs his hand soothingly up and down Dean's spine as he repeats the question.

Dean turns his head to face Cas with a dazed expression. “It feels incredible,” he says, and Cas beams at him. Cas leans down to kiss him sweetly as he palms the meat of Dean's ass before moving back down Dean's body.

“I like it better when you aren't trying to hide all those pretty noises you make,” Cas says. He gives a soft slap to Dean's ass before he presses his finger into him again, and he smiles when Dean answers with a pleased groan. Dean becomes more and more vocal as Cas alternates between fucking him with his finger and his tongue. He reaches around and strokes Dean's neglected erection to distract Dean as he slips a second finger in. Dean's hands fist in the cushions, and his hips falter. He doesn't know which sensation to press into, but when Cas starts to wiggle his fingers Dean presses back against them. “You're just eating this up,” Cas says, but his voice is even deeper than it was earlier in the night. He pulls his hand away from Dean's cock to palm his own where it's trapped in his jeans.

“Fuck me,” Dean begs as Cas carefully searches for Dean's prostate. Cas groans at Dean's words, but he doesn't stop his movements.

“Not just yet. Don't want to hurt you, babe,” Cas says as he curls his fingers slightly and presses into Dean deeply. Dean goes rigid and chokes out a loud moan as Cas brushes his prostate. “I love your voice,” Cas pants behind him as he pumps his fingers in and out of Dean a couple more times before pulling them out and replacing them with his probing tongue.

Cas doesn't bother taking off all his clothes. He simply unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down his thighs. Dean can vaguely hear the sound of Cas opening the condom packet and then the sound of the lube being opened again, but he's too distracted by Cas' tongue to really care. Dean whimpers when Cas pulls away, and he begs him to come back, but Cas is already lining himself up and pressing into Dean's tight hole.

They both groan as Castiel slides in slowly, and Cas leans over Dean pressing his chest to Dean's quivering back. “Still enjoying yourself?” Cas asks into Dean's ear when he's all the way in.

“Yes, dammit. Stop teasing, and fuck me already!” Dean growls and he pushes back on Cas' dick and clenches his ass. Cas gasps as pleasure shoots up his spine, and he has to grasp Dean's shoulder tightly to steady himself. When he gathers himself again, he growls and pulls out of Dean completely and slaps his ass twice before thrusting into him. Dean grunts but takes it, and he starts to meet Cas' every thrust once they develop a rhythm. Cas grabs a fistful of Dean's tussled hair, and pulls his head back so he can hear every gorgeous sound that comes out of the man's mouth.

They are both drenched in sweat as Cas mercilessly rocks into Dean, and he has to lean back to tug off his shirt. Dean complains that he's slowing down, and Cas growls. He grabs the nape of Dean's neck and presses his face into the cushions as he picks up the speed again, changing his angle slightly each thrust as he tries to find Dean's prostate. Dean goes rigid and lets out a shout that even the pillows can't muffle when Cas hits it a couple times in a row.

Cas reaches around Dean with his free hand and begins to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He let's go of Dean's neck, so he can bring their bodies together again and nip at Dean's freckled shoulders. They don't last much longer, and soon Dean is babbling out a warning, then he's coming all over the suede cushions of his couch. Cas continues to thrust into him through his orgasm, milking every last drop out of Dean. Then as Dean is still feeling aftershocks, Cas comes with a long groan and drapes himself over Dean's back to recover. They both pant heavily as Cas reaches out to lace his fingers with Dean's. 

It takes about five minutes before Cas pulls his soft penis out of Dean's abused ass. He pulls the condom off and throws it in the stainless steel trash can in the kitchen. When he returns to the sofa, Dean is lying on his back, his breathing still slightly off. Cas smirks as he slides his body over Dean's. He peppers kisses down Dean's torso paying special attention to the tummy that Dean tortures himself to be rid of. Dean tries to push his face away with an embarrassed grumble, but Cas looks up into his eyes sternly.

“Dean, I wouldn't have just fucked you, a near stranger, six ways to Sunday if I didn't think you were hot,” he says before dipping his heard to nip at the flesh of his belly again. Then he slips down off the couch and pulls Dean around so that his feet are on the carpet and spread. Then he bends down and presses his tongue to Dean's fucked out hole. Dean whimpers at the over-stimulation, but Cas runs soothing hands along his thighs as he begins to eat Dean out again.

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean asks breathlessly.

“I said I was going to make you come at least two more times until you can't get enough of me,” Cas replies as he reaches back and grabs the plug from the coffee table. He covers it in lubricant before he rolls it around Dean's quivering hole adding pressure with each pass.

“But I—”

“Don't worry Dean, we have all night,” Cas says as he finally slips the plug into Dean and adjusts it so that it shouldn't be too uncomfortable for him. He slips the remote into the pocket of his jeans as he tugs them back up. “I don't know about you, but sex makes me hungry. Got anything to eat around here?” Cas asks as he pads into the kitchen. Dean groans as he tries to sit up, but the pressure of the plug in his abused ass is too much and he lies back down.

Cas comes back with Dean's birthday pint of ice cream and a childlike smile on his face. “I see you decided to cheat on that ridiculous diet of yours,” Cas says as he sits on the floor leaning back against the couch.

“It's not a diet. It's a lifestyle,” Dean grumbles as he watches Cas open the container with great longing. Cas dips the spoon into the creamy vanilla ice cream then brings it up and offers it to Dean.

“Happy birthday, Babe,” Cas says, smiling as he holds out the spoon. His smile only broadens at Dean's look of surprise. “I'm insulted you think I'd keep the only tasty thing in the apartment from you,” he says as Dean licks the ice cream off the spoon. Cas takes the next spoonful, and they switch back and forth until they finish the entire pint. Dean, of course, gets the last bite. Then Cas gets up and goes to throw the empty carton away.

Dean relaxes against the soft cushions of the couch until he feels the plug turn on as Cas saunters back into the room. Dean's back arches at the sudden jolt, and Cas turns the vibrator up just a hair. He stretches himself out on the couch with Dean and runs his hands along Dean's sides, and it makes Dean shudder. He palms Dean's soft cock, and it gives a small twitch. Cas smiles and sinks to the floor, this time pulling Dean with him. He spreads Dean's legs as he lies on his back, and Cas lies between them. He places open mouthed kisses to Dean's thighs before biting softly. He nuzzles Dean's slowly stiffening cock before running his tongue along the vein on the underside of it. He flicks the head with his tongue piercing, and Dean gasps sharply.

“Never had a blow job from a girl with a tongue piercing either?” he asks with a satisfied smirk. Dean just shakes his head as he pulls a cushion down to prop his head up, so he can watch Cas. “Guess I'm just poppin' all your cherries,” he says as he runs the ball of the piercing around the head.

“You're an ass,” Dean grumbles, but he doesn't ask Cas to stop.

“Yes, quite often I am, but I'm also an excellent lover, so hopefully you'll get over the former to enjoy the latter,” Cas says before taking as much of Dean into his mouth as he can. Dean shakes at the feel of it, and his eyes close for a second.

“You think this is more than a one night thing?” Dean asks, and he could kick himself for how poor his timing is, but Cas doesn't seem to mind.

“Because I can't trust you to start enjoying life all by yourself, I'll definitely need to stick around to make sure you're doing it right,” Cas says as he pulls off and kicks the vibrator up a notch. Dean's hips buck of their own accord, but he sends Cas a happy smile.

***

Dean's whole body aches the next morning. Cas' head is pillowed on his chest, and the man's arms are wrapped around him like steel bands. Dean needs to piss more than anything, but Cas won't budge. When he finally pulls away from Cas, the other man rouses slightly.

“Is it time for wake up sex already?” he asks with an exaggerated yawn. Dean smiles and ruffles Cas' already messy hair. Castiel bats his hand away with mumbled complaints, and Dean's smile grows. He goes to the bathroom, and he returns to find Cas is no longer in the bed. He walks out into the kitchen to find Cas searching for pots and pans, still naked.

“Cooking me breakfast?” Dean asks as he leans against the doorway enjoying the view of Cas' naked form. The man has tattoos peppered all over his upper body from the wings on his back to the lattice of thorny vines crawling up his sides to the beautiful script that warps around his wrists. Dean was never into tattoos and piercings, but on Cas they work. A lot of things Dean didn't think he was into work on Cas.

“I would be a pretty shitty boyfriend, if I didn't at least make you post birthday-sex-marathon pancakes,” Cas says as he straightens up holding the griddle he was looking for.

“Boyfriend?”

“Excuse me, Dean. Would you be my boyfriend? I happen to think you are incredible both in bed and out from the tidbits I managed to glean between rounds, so what do you say?” Cas asks as he waves the pan around without realizing it.

“Um, I guess we could give it a try, but I think you should put the griddle down and come back to bed with me and give me a post birthday-sex-marathon massage instead,” Dean says as he turns and heads back to the bedroom. Cas is hot on his heels. “Oh and grab the pie that is hiding in the oven,” Dean calls over his shoulder, and Cas does an about face to grab the pie. He looks around for plates and utensils for only a moment before getting a devious glint in his eye, and just takes the pie with him as is.


	2. It's a Not So Terrible Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have been dating for three weeks. Cas has some fun planned for their first holiday together. Chocolate sauce anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to add the second chapter to this for Valentine's Day. Just a lot of smut with some genuinely sappy romance sprinkled in between. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos or commented on the first part of this. You guys are wonderful, and you really pushed me to get this chapter written because I just wasn't feeling it this week.
> 
> General Warning- if you aren't into food in the bedroom or reading about food is triggering, this might not be the story for you.

Dean unlocks the door to his apartment, and as it swings open on silent hinges, he can hear someone strumming away at a guitar within. He's been dating Castiel for three weeks, and Dean is at his wits end. Cas is incredible in bed. Dean isn't even sure he can wrap his head around some of the things Cas has gotten him to try and enjoy. He's also incredibly nurturing. He insists on cooking, and he loves to give Dean massages after work when he feels tense.

However, Cas also insists on breaking into Dean's apartment almost daily. He is a complete slob, and brings food into the apartment that Dean has been keeping out for years. He argues with Dean at every opportunity that he gets, always happy to tell Dean that he's wrong or an idiot or both. Dean hasn't been so frustrated as he's been in the last three weeks in possibly is entire life, but that only seems to make the sex even better.

Dean loosens his tie as he walks through the entry of his apartment. The music isn't coming from the living room, so he kicks off his loafers on the welcome mat, and he walks toward his bedroom. Something smells delicious in the kitchen, but he's more concerned with giving Cas a piece of his mind.

“You know locks are meant to keep unwanted people out,” Dean grouses as he steps into the bedroom. Cas is sitting in the rumpled sheets. Dean made the bed with perfect hospital corners before he left for work, but obviously that had been too orderly for Cas' tastes.

“I know. Luckily, I learned to pick locks when I was living on the streets. It definitely comes in handy,” Cas replies without looking up from where he watches his fingers move on the neck of the guitar. He's shirtless, and the dark ink on his skin stands out in the dim light of the bedroom. That's when the smell hits Dean like a punch to the gut.

“Are you smoking a joint in my bed?” he nearly shrieks as he storms toward the musician with fire in his eyes.

“No. I smoked it in the bathtub,” Cas replies with the same even tone that never seems to be phased by any of Dean's anger. He looks up with a stoned smile when Dean leans into his space, ready for an argument. However, before Dean can get a word out, Cas pulls him in by his loosened tie and kisses him deeply. His mouth tastes repulsive, but Dean returns the kiss because Cas is still the best kisser he's ever experienced. “You should leave the tie on,” Cas says with a lopsided grin as he pulls away.

“You're impossible,” Dean replies, but he leaves the tie as he undoes the buttons on his shirt.

“Your neighbor Pam saw me breaking in and told me that my technique was shitty. She also asked if we would be interested in a threesome,” Cas comments nonchalantly as he starts strumming his guitar again.

Dean turns to gape at Cas. He can feel his cheeks heating, and he is about to tell Cas that he doesn't get to go offering Dean to anyone, but Cas beats him to it.

“Relax. I told her that I wasn't ready to share you yet,” Cas says with a tender smile. It's his way of saying he knows that Dean wouldn't be comfortable with that sort of thing, but he'll totally take the blame. Sometimes Dean thinks Cas knows him far better than someone he's only known for three weeks should, but that's Cas. The guy is a spaced out, genius musician with an incredible sexual appetite, but he seems to get Dean nonetheless.

“I need to move,” is Dean's only reply as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants.

“To be fair, I was carrying a guitar and two dozen roses, so I didn't exactly look like a burglar,” Cas offers as he puts his guitar aside and stands to help Dean out of his clothes. Cas' black jeans hang low on his sharp hips, and Dean can't stop himself from placing his hands on them even if he tries. Cas' body is more tempting than pie, and maybe that's part of the reason he hasn't dumped him yet.

Cas deftly slips his fingers between the waistband of Dean's suit pants and his boxers. He slips his hands around Dean's waist to grabs his ass which pushes the slacks down so they pool around his ankles.

“Why'd you have two dozen roses?” Dean asks as he steps out of his pants and further into Cas' personal space.

“Oh, you'll see when the time comes,” Cas replies as he ducks his head to nip softly at Dean's neck, just above his shirt's collar. He pushes the shirt off Dean's shoulders, so he can access his clavicle where dark bruises already rest. This is Cas' favorite place to bite Dean, and it always draws a long moan from him. This time is no exception. While Dean is thoroughly distracted by Cas' talented mouth, Cas pushes the boxers down his legs too, leaving him in nothing but his red tie.

Cas pulls away from Dean's neck and takes hold of his tie. He gives it a gentle tug before starting to walk toward the en suite bathroom. “Follow,” he orders playfully as he holds the tie like a leash. Dean rolls his eyes, but he has little choice but to follow his lover to the master bath. When Cas opens the door, Dean can see the it's lit by many candles. When he steps across the threshold, he looks down to see what he's walking on, and he notices hundreds of red rose petals on the floor leading to the bathtub and floating in the water in the tub. The room even smells delicious which makes Dean believe Cas lied about smoking in there.

“Isn't this a bit sappy for a punk rock god?” Dean asks as he continues to look at the glowing room. He knows he shouldn't complain, but Cas is an enigma that he really wants to figure out.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want, Dean. If I want to have a candlelit bath full of rose petals with my fuckin' boyfriend, I damn well will,” Cas says vehemently as he pulls Dean by the tie again. He steps over the lip of the tub still wearing his jeans, and Dean raises an eyebrow. “Don't be so inquisitive. You're ruining the fun of this,” Cas chastises as he tugs Dean into the tub as well.

Dean stands there in the rose scented water in nothing but a silk tie as he faces Cas who stands in his low slung jeans as though it's completely normal. Cas reels him in for a slow kiss that's a little rough due to the amount of scruff on Cas' cheeks, and Dean follows him down into the water as Cas squats. Cas directs him to turn around and lean against Cas' chest, and Dean does as he's told. Cas pulls the tie back over their shoulders to keep it as dry as possible.

Cas wastes no time as he starts to massage Dean's tense shoulders. Work always makes his body tight, and Cas' long fingers are perfect for working out all the knots. Dean groans as he relaxes into Cas' touch, and he can feel Cas' smirk against his ear where Cas nibbles.

“You said you aren't big on Valentine's Day, but I made us dinner,” Cas speaks softly, and between his deep voice and the massage, Dean is lulled almost into a trance.

“You always make dinner,” Dean mumbles as he lets Cas lean him forward to reach his lower back.

“I have plans for dessert too if that makes it feel more festive,” Cas offers as he slips one hand lower to palm the part of Dean's ass that he can reach. Dean groans again before leaning back against Cas' chest. Cas' hand immediately glides over Dean's naked hip to rest over the erection that has been building since Cas helped him undress.

Dean rests his hand over Cas', and they slowly start to pump his cock together. Dean can feel Cas' breath hot against his neck, and he turns his head to capture Cas' lips as they build speed. Their kiss is slow and deep, and both men have to pause to take shuddering breaths as they continue to stroke Dean. They nip at each others' lips before Cas dips in for another long kiss.

Dean feels so relaxed in Cas' arms, but he can also feel the pleasant tension building with every stroke of their hands. Cas pauses their movements every once in a while to pay special attention to the head of Dean's penis. He ghosts a rose petal over it before running the callused pad of his thumb over the same path, and it causes Dean to shudder and let out a pleasured moan.

“I love your moans. Too often, you try to hide them,” Cas' voice is an even deeper rumble than usual as he goes back to pumping Dean with practiced strokes. Dean's hand is barely following the movements anymore, and instead he lets his fingers circle Cas' wrist lightly.

Cas' other hand comes around to tease Dean's chest as his strokes pick up speed. Dean can't hold back the gasps Cas wrings from him with each tweak of his sensitive nipples. He also can't control how fast Cas brings him to the edge with all of the attention he pays him.

“Gonna come, Cas,” he pants as Cas dips his head to suck another hickey into Dean's collar bone. It's the sharp bite and the soft drag of stubble that pulls Dean over the edge in a long rolling orgasm that Cas milks him through. Dean lets out a soft whimper as he arches away from Cas before collapsing back against him with a contented sigh. Cas doesn't stop stroking Dean gently until he goes soft, and he also continues to lave at his clavicle as Dean's head lolls back against his shoulder.

“So beautiful,” Cas murmurs as he begins to wash Dean with a soapy cloth. Dean makes no argument against Cas bathing him, and when he's reached everything he can, he helps Dean to his feet. Cas pulls a fluffy towel off the rack and wraps it around Dean's shoulders before helping him out of the tub. Then he unbuttons his waterlogged jeans and slides then down his legs into the dirty water. He catches Dean watching him with still hungry eyes when he bends to tug his feet from the bunched fabric. Dean simply holds him by the hips to steady him while he disrobes then pulls him into his arms as he steps out of the tub as well.

“What's for dinner?” he asks as he pushes Cas' damp hair out of his face. Cas is definitely like no one else Dean has ever dated. He can go from commanding to tender to kinky as hell within the span of a couple minutes, and Dean never feels like he can keep up, but he is enjoying the whirlwind.

“Italian. The lasagna should be ready. Before you start griping about carbs, I promise what I have planned for the rest of the night will work off any pasta you indulge in during dinner,” Cas says as he presses a finger to Dean's full lips. “Now come on, I picked out something for you to wear for dinner,” Cas says as he tugs at the damp tie.

As they step back into the bedroom, Cas goes straight to the drawer he designated as his own and opens it up. He pulls out a powder blue colored box with a beautiful darker blue bow on it. “I hope you like them,” Cas says with a soft smile as he places the box in Dean's outstretched arms.

Dean looks at the box curiously as he unwraps it and pulls the tissue paper aside. “Um...” Dean doesn't know what to say. Inside are a pair of red satin panties with black lace trim. There's also a fairly large plug in the box that both has Dean intrigued and frightened.

“I'll help you put it in while I let the wine breathe, if you'd like,” Cas offers as he steps into Dean's space and gives him a quick peck.

“I've never...it's really big,” Dean stammers, but Cas places a reassuring hand on Dean's naked hip.

“It's really not that much wider than I am, and if it hurts or you're uncomfortable we always have the littler one,” Cas says and places kisses down Dean's jaw for emphasis. “Now, why don't you start working yourself open while I open the wine and check on dinner?”

He isn't gone very long, and Dean only has two fingers working himself open with enough lube to slick a small city. Dean's only begun to experiment with himself since Lisa left, and it's safe to say that he is still getting the hang of it. He tries to leave preparation to Cas as often as possible, because he trusts him more than himself to make sure it is done properly. That alone is a shocking revelation to Dean.

Cas doesn't say anything as he leans over where Dean is presenting himself to Cas. He lets his tongue glide down Dean's lower back and over his ass before dipping in with the next thrust of Dean's fingers. Dean can feel the smirk against his hole as he moans. Cas wastes no time pushing Dean's fingers away and taking over with his own. He alternates between his tongue and fingers, and Dean is a moaning mess by the time Cas has three digits and his tongue slipping inside him.

Cas pulls back then and removes the plug from the box. Dean tenses, but Cas tongues his hole lazily as he lubricates the plug. It helps distract Dean while Cas starts to glide the plug around Dean's stretched hole. Dean moans as he slowly presses the plug into him just a little before pulling it back and circling his rim again. He continues to do this, pushing a little further each time as Dean grips the sheets tightly. Dean's moans get louder and louder the further Cas presses until Dean is practically sobbing when the plug finally slips home.

Cas kisses the base of Dean's spine as he runs his hand up and down his back soothingly. “How's that feel?” he asked softly as he helps Dean up off the bed. Dean's legs are a bit shaky, but he gets them under control fairly quickly.

“It's good,” Dean assures Cas as he pulls the panties out of the box next. Cas watches his every move as he bends to put his feet through the leg holes, but he shivers as the plug brushes his prostate. Dean whimpers as he tries to get control of himself, and Cas simply takes the panties from him and kneels to help him into them. Cas runs his long fingers down Dean's bowed legs and kisses his thighs softly before running his stubble over the insides. Dean isn't sure this is any better as Cas pulls the silky material over his legs and tucks him into them. They feel wonderful though, and he says as much when Cas stands up again.

Dean doesn't even notice that Cas is wearing a pink heart-shaped apron and nothing else until Cas grabs him by the damp tie again and starts leading him to the kitchen. The kitchen is also lit by candles, and the table has a small bouquet of roses in the center. Cas has a small cushion on Dean's usual chair, and Dean isn't about to complain as he eases himself down onto it. Cas serves the lasagna which smells delicious, then he pours the wine which, Dean can tell by the bottle, cost more than Cas can likely afford.

“It's all wonderful,” Dean assures Cas after he's taken his first bite. Cas smiles and holds up his glass.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” he says with an adoring smile as they clinks their glasses together. Dinner is like any other they share. They discuss work and family, and while both of them are mostly naked, the meal is relaxed with no push for anything more. “Jo still not speaking to you?” Cas asks casually as he serves Dean a second portion of lasagna.

“No, she insists that she called dibs on you, and that I am a horrible sibling for breaking that silent claim,” Dean replies with a roll of his eyes before digging into the food with enthusiasm.

“She may have a point,” Cas says with a smile.

“It's not like I intended to take you home,” Dean groans, and neither know if it is because of the conversation or the food.

“You were happy just to eye fuck me the entire night,” Cas laughs as he takes a long sip of his wine.

“For a man who writes beautiful poetry and moving lyrics, you are not very romantic,” Dean swats him with his fork.

“What do you called this meal and your bath earlier? I'm plenty romantic. You're the one that's too uptight to admit he has feelings and desires,” Cas argues.

“I really don't know why you keep coming over if you find me to be such a bore,” Dean says, and there is a definite taint of hurt in his words.

“I don't find you boring,” Cas tries to sooth, but he knows that isn't going to cut it. “I think you're smart and funny and really encouraging when I can't get a song to come out right. I love coming over here because for someone whose only ever taken measured risks in his life, you're so open to trying new things with me. You've got an incredible job, yet you don't look down your nose at the fact that I'm almost forty, and I'm still trying to make it in a band. My own family thinks I'm out of my mind, but you look at me like that's your favorite thing about me. I understand this is new and the fact that I'm a guy is even newer to you, so I get that we're both a bit insecure, but don't try to pick a fight with me when there isn't a problem,” Cas says as he reaches across the table and holds Dean's hand.

Dean apologizes, and Cas brushes it off with a kiss to Dean's palm before dinner goes back to normal. When they've finished and washed the dishes together, Cas gets a spark in his eye again and walks over to the refrigerator. “So, I promised dessert,” he says as he pulls out a spray can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and a tub of berry pie filling. “I thought we could make sundaes,” he says with a bright smile.

Dean looks at him with an equally enthusiastic smile as he opens the freezer to see what kind of ice cream Cas bought. He sends Cas a confused look when the freezer is devoid of any ice cream. Cas is laughing softly when Dean asks where the ice cream is. The smile is gummy, and the skin around his eyes crinkles.

“God, I love you,” Cas lets the words slip from his mouth without realizing before quickly explaining. “We're going to be the sundaes. Eat whipped cream off each other and such,” he says with a raised eyebrow.

“That seems...messy,” Dean says, but he shrugs and opens the tub of filling before swiping his finger through it and bringing it to Cas' nose. “Sounds fun though,” he says with a smirk of his own before he walks back to the table and hops up to lie across it. “Well, have at me,” he says with a wide grin, and Cas is on him in a heartbeat.

It starts out innocently enough. Cas sprays a little whipped cream over Dean's right nipple before licking it off and nipping at the bud. Dean laughs before smearing a little of the filling down Cas' neck and following it a moment later with his tongue. Cas has Dean get on his hands and knees so he can drizzle the chocolate syrup down him back then lick it away as he runs his fingers over the subtle muscles of his back. Dean licks the filling off the shaft of Cas' cock, and Cas sucks it off of Dean's fingers.

It is around then that the game gets a little out of hand. Cas accidentally pours too much chocolate syrup over Dean's chest, and attempts to wipe some away but only smears it over his chest and shoulder leaving a chocolatey hand print there. Dean takes his revenge by scooping out a glob of filling and smearing it over Cas' exposed thighs. From there it was an all out war. Somewhere along the way Cas loses his apron in a sneaky move by Dean. Cas gets fillings smeared all over his face, and Dean has whipped cream coming out of his armpits. All available skin is free game for their miniature food fight which soon devolves into a wrestling match.

Cas grapples Dean onto his stomach and sends two quick slaps to his chocolate and satin covered ass, and Dean cries out in pleasure, but he quickly fights back before Cas can continue. He slips out of Cas' hold, and neither can control their laughter as they slide around on the table top attempting to get the better of each other. The table creaks and rocks a bit beneath them, but it holds.

Dean tackles Cas to the table which smears the chocolate and filling that covers their chests. Cas tries to push him back but his hands keep slipping on the various foods all over Dean. Dean straddles Cas' hips and tries to smear some chocolate syrup in Cas' hair, but Cas' erection happens to make contact with the plug in Dean's ass, and Dean freezes as a moan slips from his lips.

Cas doesn't waste the opportunity and quickly pulls Dean to his chest and catches his lips. The kiss was fiery, and both men grind into each other looking for friction even though their bodies are totally slick. Cas grabs the meat of Dean's ass tightly as he thrusts up against the larger man. Dean takes to lapping at the chocolate and filling on Cas' neck then nips at the tattoo underneath. They continue to wrestle for dominance as they move against each other with sloppy affection.

Eventually, Cas gets Dean onto his back with some clever coaxing, and he quickly slides down his chest to nip and lick at the syrup covering Dean's tummy. Dean groans, and Cas smiles widely into the soft flesh of Dean's belly. Dean has come to allow Cas to play with his soft middle, and he even enjoys it now, though he refuses to openly admit it. When Cas licks a significant amount of chocolate off of Dean's torso, he moves lower and takes Dean's panties between his teeth before dragging them down Dean's thighs and calves. Cas carefully steps down from the table as he removes the panties completely then reaches up to hang them from the chandelier above the table.

Dean rolls his eyes at Cas' satisfied smirk. Cas turns and walks to the living room before coming back with the box of toys he brought over only days after they started dating. Dean is up and off the table before Cas can put the box down. He pushes Cas over to the counter and onto his knees. Dean grips the edge of the sink as Cas gets the hint and takes Dean's cock into his mouth. Cas doesn't fight it as Dean starts to thrust into his mouth. He just grasps Dean's thighs and lets Dean have control. Cas takes all of Dean in with surprising ease, and within minutes Dean is teetering on the edge.

That's when Dean pulls away and helps Cas back to his feet. Cas looks at him questioningly, and Dean looks almost shy when he speaks. “Want to come when you do,” he says before he walks back to the table and pulls the lube out of the box. He tosses it to Cas who catches it with ease then pops open the lid. Dean stands with his legs spread and his chest rests against the table, and Cas has to steady himself from how gorgeous that sight is.

“You do crazy things to me,” Cas says as he rolls a condom down his erection then covers it in lube. He stands behind Dean and slowly works the plug out while he bites at Dean's shoulder muscles. Dean doesn't hold back his gasp when the widest part of the plug stretches him, and Cas rewards him with soft kisses just behind his ear where Cas found he is very sensitive. Castiel quickly replaces the plug with his cock, and he isn't entirely gentle as he sinks into Dean. He holds Dean's arms to the table as he thrusts into him sharply, and they both pant at Cas' fevered pace.

They both build quickly and as they teeter on the edge, Cas pulls out of Dean abruptly. “Flip,” is all he says as he helps Dean onto his back . He lifts Dean's legs over his shoulders before he presses into him again. He picks up the brutal pace and clasps one of his hands with Dean's.

Dean reaches up to push Cas' hair out of his eyes, but every time Cas thrusts into him his movements stutter as he feels another shot of pleasure. Cas looks determined as he continues to thrust hard, and the table shakes more and more beneath them.

“Stroke yourself,” Cas orders when he starts to get close again. Dean does as he's told and wraps his fingers around his aching cock and starts to jerk himself off in time with Cas' thrusts. Cas grunts with the effort, and Dean finds himself smiling fondly up at him as they both push each other closer to release. No one before Cas has ever taken such care of Dean or pushed him to discover things about himself the way Cas does, and that doesn't just end in the bedroom.

“Cas,” Dean moans as Cas finds his prostate on a particularly well aimed thrust.

“I want you to come for me, Dean,” Cas orders gently as he squeezes the hand he still holds in his own.

“Not without you. Want to come with you,” Dean insists as they both become sloppier with their movements. Cas looks like he is going to protest, but he nods instead.

“We can do that,” he whispers as he kisses the calf resting on his right shoulder. He picks up the pace again as does Dean, and within a couple minutes they are both coming. Dean starts first, but as soon as he clenches around Cas, Cas is lost. They ride it together, and Dean's legs slide off of Cas' shoulders as they slowly come down.

Cas looks down at Dean with a sated expression which morphs into a smirk as he lifts his arm and runs his forefinger through Dean's come which is splashed all over his belly. It mixes with the chocolate syrup as he does this, then he slowly brings the finger to lips and licks it clean, never breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean groans loudly and pulls Cas in for a lazy kiss before they help each other off the unsteady table.

“I think a shower is in order,” Dean laughs as he takes a good look at the two of them then at the kitchen table. It's a disaster, and they are covered in patches of food and patches they'd licked clean. Dean is actually a little revolted when he looks at it now, but Cas pulls him in for a sweet kiss and guides him back to the bathroom. The rose petals stick to the syrup, but once they step into the shower stall they wash it all away. They take time cleaning each other and planting tender kisses on each others' flesh.

“I still need to give you your present,” Cas says with a shy smile as they eventually turn the water off. Dean looks at him questioningly as he pulls the second towel off the rack and offers it to Cas.

“I thought all of this was the present,” Dean says inquisitively as they walk out of the bathroom. Dean grabs his towel off the bed, and they both dry themselves quickly before climbing into bed.

“No, I, uh, actually wrote you a song,” Cas admits, and Dean is certain it's the first time he's ever seen the man blush.

“Well, I'd love to hear it,” Dean assures him as he leans in to give Cas a kiss to the cheek.

Cas grabs his guitar from the side of the bed and takes a deep breath. He starts by using the case as a drum and making a soft slow beat. Then he slowly brings in an intricate melody that Dean isn't expecting. He watches as Cas' fingers move quickly along the neck of the guitar while his other hand strums precisely. It's nothing like the fast rock songs or moody melodies that Cas usually writes. The music is somber at first, but it gets lighter and lighter as Cas plays, and Dean keeps waiting for him to begin to sing with that beautiful baritone of his, but it never comes. He just continues to play the intricate melody that twists at something in Dean's chest, and as Cas slows the tempo and fades the melody out, Dean leans in and presses his forehead to Cas' tattooed shoulder.

“Why no words?” Dean asks after Cas finishes and sits drumming his fingers against the case lightly.

“I write lyrics and songs about everything. I once wrote a song about Anna's goldfish dying. You...you're not like anything I've had before. You're more than words,” Cas says as he turns to press his forehead to Dean's, and Dean lets him.

“I think it was beautiful,” Dean tells him before he presses a kiss to Cas' chapped lips. “I-I got you something too, but it seems really silly after that, especially since you always get in anyway,” Dean mumbles into Cas' shoulder.

“What's that, love?” Cas asks as he runs his fingers down Dean's back in a soothing motion.

“I made you a key to the apartment,” Dean answers as he leans over the bedspread to grab his slacks off the floor. He comes back with a little silver key in the palm of his hand, and Cas just stares at it for a moment. “I'm sorry it's really dumb. I should've gotten you those guitar picks you were telling me all about last weekend,” Dean rambles until Cas takes the key out of Dean's hand and holds it tightly in his own.

“You really want me to stick around?” Cas asks in disbelief.

“Well, you're my boyfriend, so I sorta thought you'd be around a while,” Dean says in confusion, and Cas' expression only gets harder to read.

“People usually have their fun and then end up wanting me gone, so they can get back to their lives,” Cas admits as he turns the key over in his hand, staring at it in wonder.

“Well, I'm not like that. You may be infuriating, but I think you might be the best thing that's ever happened to me,” Dean says as he leans in to capture Cas' lips again in a tender kiss.

“Likewise,” Cas replies as he puts his guitar aside and pulls Dean down to lie against his chest. They talk and cuddle a while before the both drift off to sleep.

***

They wake the next morning to the sound of the apartment door slamming closed. “Dean, we're going to be late for our post Singles Awareness brunch,” Jo's voice comes booming through the apartment. Dean and Cas look at each other in a panic when Jo's voice comes again right outside the bedroom. “Dude, what the hell happened to your kitchen. Did you finally cave and eat all of the...” Jo trails off as she steps through the open doorway of the bedroom and sees them both in bed. “Are you kidding me? You had hot kinky Valentine's sex with sex-fiend-rock-god Castiel?” Jo bellows as she continues to gape at them without turning away.

Dean's mouth opens and closes a couple times before he shrugs with a sheepish smile. Cas rolls his eyes and looks straight at Jo. “Joanna, as much of a sexual deviant as I may be, I would appreciate it if you would wait for us in the living room, so we may get dressed in peace,” Cas says, and Jo immediately blushes and flees the room.

“I guess she's talking to me again, but probably not for long,” Dean groans as he gets out of bed and pulls a pair of lounge pants out of his drawer. His gate is stiff from last night, and he knows sitting is probably going to be a little uncomfortable. However, those thoughts leave his mind when Cas pulls him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you, for last night,” Cas says as he continues to hold Dean.

“I don't know why you're thanking me. You put it all together,” Dean replies as he presses a kiss to Cas' temple.

“The key. It means a great deal to me.”

“Well, _you_ mean a great deal to me,” Dean mumbles quickly before pushing a second pair of pants into Cas' hands and heading out to speak with his sister.

“Oh my god, you totally bottom,” is the first thing out of Jo's mouth when she notices the way Dean is walking. Dean makes to turn around and go back to his room, but Cas is behind him and keeps him moving.

“I don't believe that is any of your business, Jo. However, I can regale you with stories of the orgies I used to take part in if you are so inclined to discuss sex,” Cas says with a wide grin, as he and Dean sit on the sofa.

Jo quickly shuts her mouth and looks at them with a sort of awed expression. “I still can't see how you two went for each other,” she finally says.

“I don't understand it either, Jo, but I think it's working pretty well,” Dean admits with a smile of his own as Cas wraps his arm around Dean's shoulders. “If you want to stay for brunch, Cas makes amazing omelets and pancakes,” Dean offers and Jo readily agrees, if only to get more time to rib her brother about his kinky sex life.

It's as they watch Cas flip the pancakes that Jo leans her hip against the kitchen table. There's a loud groan right before the table gives way and Jo tumbles with it as it crashes over the chairs, knocking several over. “What the hell, guys?” she shouts as she looks up from where she's sprawled only to see a pair of chocolate and berry covered panties hanging from the chandelier. “You guys are so gross,” she groans. Both Dean and Cas bend to help her up, each wearing a sheepish expression until someone starts to laugh, then none of them can hold it back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. I think I had some different kinks planned for this when I first thought of it, but then a couple of weeks passed, and this it what came to me last night. So sorry if this was awful, I've have so many doubts about this chapter. As always, you can find me on tumblr as jinxedambitions and see what else I'm writing.

**Author's Note:**

> If people seem to like this, I might add a second chapter for Valentine's Day, because I already have so many ideas.


End file.
